


Wriggler's First Clouding

by Boomage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flarp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomage/pseuds/Boomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tavros agreed to be Terezi's clouder for the very first time, he wasn't expecting his scenarios to be challenged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wriggler's First Clouding

“Uhh, and then the great dragon, strikes,” and as commanded by the code, the monster abstraction stomped forward. It lashed its long tail at Terezi, who blocked with her cane - a replication of her ancestor’s weapon.

“Redglare isn’t sure whether she should be fighting the dragon!” Terezi, in her FLARPing outfit, put a hand on her hip and glared at Tavros. “She doesn’t buy its guilt!” With that, she charged forward towards her clouder, cane outstretched.

Tavros stumbled back behind the dragon, which automatically attacked Terezi. She stabbed at the abstraction with her cane as she yelled. “You can do better than this! Just a monster attacking me?! Get real! Where’s the story, where’s the conflict?”

Tavros put some distance between himself and the battle. He nervously raised up his hands to cover himself, and swallowed at a lump in his throat. “But it’s my job, to make challenges for you, as your clouder…”

“God, has Vriska really scared you that much?” Terezi rolled her eyes as she whirled and lashed the dragon across the snout. Tavros had radically underestimated her ability - it was clear she was just playing with the monster. “Come on, Tavros! You love stories, so go make one up! I can wait!”

“But Terezi, uhh, Redglare, you…”

“You’d better make something up before I get done with this bozo, Tavros!”

Terezi’s cackle terrified the boy, and he took another step back, but he knew that he couldn’t run. He was Terezi’s clouder, after all — he had certain responsibilities.

“Uhh, the dragon has been terrorising this one girl’s hive, because its troll ordered it to…”

“Nope!”

“I, I mean, the dragon is being controlled, and it doesn’t really want to…”

“Nope again!”

“The dragon, is hurt,” Tavros continued, frustration entering his tinny voice. “It was attacked by a dragon hunter, and wounded, but not killed, and now it wants to take down everyone it can, because it’s so angry.”

“Good enough! So why does Redglare care?” Terezi effortlessly stabbed the abstraction in its side before backing out of the way of its bite.

“She was, called in by the government, because the dragon was terrorising highbloods,” Tavros tried to spin a good story as his pumporgan hammered out a quick beat in his chest. “She’s the dragon expert, so that’s why they called her, because even when they shot at the dragon it wouldn’t go away…”

Terezi finally stopped playing with the monster as Tavros justified his story. She leapt in front of it and buried her cane deep into its neck. As it disappeared, Terezi cracked her neck, grinning at Tavros.

“Redglare took care of that menace! So what’s next, clouder?”

Tavros was afraid he wouldn’t last the night.


End file.
